Crazier Things
by berryfuls
Summary: Sam and Andy have a "nice" little conversation at the Penny about Luke cheating on her. It could have been nice... Oneshot.


**So this started off somewhat serious, then it got a little more serious, and then I watched a 2x07 sneak peek and then it just because silly. I think you can tell where each section is... ****Please don't take this seriously. I don't and it's probably much more amusing just for fun. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sam said, glancing up at his partner as she sat down next to him at the bar.<p>

"If you act even somewhat civil to me, I will punch you in the face," she threatened in a low voice. She still managed to catch the attention of Oliver on Sam's other side.

Oliver's eyes widened marginally. "Jeez, McNally. Who let their cat lose on you?" He grinned at Sam, who just shook his head in disappointment.

She narrowed her gaze at him. "Yeah, and you wouldn't be pissed off too if you were me." She threw her palms down on the counter before slamming her forehead against her hands. Instead of moving to get up, she just stayed there. "How could I have not known? I feel like everyone knew except me."

"If it's any consolation, I didn't know," Oliver offered, still amused by Andy's anger. However, when she jerked up and glared at him, he raised his hands up in surrender and walked off with his beer.

"Did you know?" With Oliver gone, she turned her fury at Sam. Fortunately for him, though, he knew what to say to calm her down.

He shrugged. "I didn't _know_ but I did have a gut feeling he was hiding something from you. I just figured it was something like he lost the keys to the fishing cabin or something." So no. That would probably just tick her off more. But today had been hard on him too. Hell, the past few months have been hard on him and it's past time for her to realize that.

"This isn't funny, Sam! No one had the guts to tell me that my fiancée was cheating on me with his ex this close to the freaking wedding! Here I am, having to call everybody and tell them that all of this was a_ joke_." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "It was all a joke."

He looked away from her and settled his gaze straight ahead of him. "So I guess you and Callaghan are over."

"No, Sam. I think I'm going to stay with the scumbag who proposed to me with his ex's ring, who then cheated on me with that same ex, and then decided to go forth with the wedding as soon as possible. That seems like a fabulous idea."

"Hey, all uses of sarcasm must be approved by me. Besides, I've seen you do crazier things."

She just rolled her eyes before figuring that she may as well play along. He was somehow making her feel better. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Resist me." He turned back to her with a goofy grin that was quickly shot down off his face by her death glare. Too soon. Way too soon for that one. "I kid, I kid. Come on, McNally! You take me too seriously."

"Yeah, and you yell at me when I don't."

He shrugged in artificial indifference. "True, true. So where are you going to be staying now?" He approached the Callaghan-is-an-idiot topic again gently, careful not to startle the beast that he had just barely subdued.

She sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea. Probably my dad's if not Traci's. I really wish I had kept the apartment. Never thought the place would grow on me, but it did."

He smiled sympathetically. "I'd offer my place, but… People will always assume things and you really don't need the reputation as_ that _person in the division. You don't deserve it, either."

She glanced away and nodded slightly. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Sam sipped at his scotch while Andy stared at her ring-less hands.

"So, I'm single now," she said causally. So what if people assumed things? People had assumed crazier things about her before.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, wary of where this was going. "I guess so."

"Anything could happen."

He chuckled and shook his head. "McNally, just five minutes ago you were ranting to me about Callaghan and now you're coming onto me?" He frowned the more he thought about that. "Why aren't you still angry anyway? If I were you, I'd be torching something of his right about now."

She just shrugged, not looking at him. "I've been going off at everyone I've come across for the past few hours. I guess by now I'm just tired. The whole division's gonna know by tomorrow how I got screwed over this close to the wedding." She laughed bitterly. "Still can't believe it."

He turned to her, studying her. "You've been awfully emotional since you sat down."

Her head tilted back so she was staring at the ceiling. She found that it was easier to blame inanimate objects for things. Stupid ceiling. "I'm ticked off about being cheated on; I'm heartbroken because I thought I loved that guy; I'm wondering what the hell I'm supposed to do from here; I'm worried about how everyone is going to treat me when they find out; and I'm a little relieved that I don't have to be so committed to someone that I'm bound by a contract." Finally she turned to look at him. "And you wouldn't be emotional?"

"I suppose you have a point." At least he stopped from making some more desperate moves on him. "You're going to be okay. Eventually."

"Let's hope so." She looked like she was about to say something else but her phone rang before she could. Sam spun back around to the bar to give her more privacy when she answered. It could be Luke, trying to crawl back into her life. He hoped not, for her sake at least. When he glanced at her, she was smiling for the first time since she sat down. "Okay, yeah. That would work better. Thanks. Bye." She hung up and turned back to Sam. "Traci's on her way. She said that I could stay at her place while I go apartment hunting."

"I could have given you a ride over there."

"What about my _reputation_?" She smirked as she said the word and again he was incredibly amazed by the magical power of friendship. When she sat down, she had been angrier than Garfield on a Monday, but now she was actually able to smile. Apparently miracles do happen.

"I guess that does contradict what I just said but I thought it was the polite thing to do."

"Sam Swarek being polite? It's going to snow tomorrow."

He glared at her in mock-hurt. "Ouch, McNally. Remind me not to rub you the wrong way."

"Then which way do you want to rub me?"

Sam had chosen that exact moment to sip his scotch and practically choked on it. "Andy!"

"What?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I swear, you are going to be the death of me. And then the reason why my remains are burned and fed to starving walruses." She just shrugged and slipped off her stool after Traci texted her, saying she was here.

"Well, my offer still stands." She made a face at him that she thought was sexy but was much more ridiculous and adorable.

He chuckled, watching her. "Yeah? And my sarcastic deflections of your offer still stand as well." He nodded toward the door. "Go on, get out of here. Let's not keep Nash waiting." He noticed her annoyed eye roll as she walked out but decided to let it go. The last thing she needed was to not be taken seriously in the workplace because she hopped easily from man to man. He just hoped her offer would still stand when they both thought it was appropriate.

But then again, she had done crazier things in the past.


End file.
